Airdramon
, , , , , , , , |encards= |s1=Death Airdramon |g1=Dramon-species }} Airdramon is a Mythical Animal Digimon who bears huge wings. It is a very valuable monster said to be close to God. It's good at aerial attacks, and its roar can call storms, while the flap of its wings can cause tornadoes. Although its personality is quite ferocious, it possesses a high intelligence. However, it's impossible for an average Tamer to use it.Digimon Fortune: Airdramon Attacks *'Spinning Needle': Produces a cutting vacuum from the thrashing of its humongous wings. *'Wing Cutter': Uses multiple blades of wind to attack the enemy. *'Tail Whip': Attacks with its tail. *'Fatal Tornado' (God Tornado): Flaps wings to create a tornado. *'Tornado': Creates a large tornado by flapping its wings. *'Big Jaw': Takes a big bite using its big jaw. Design Etymologies ;Airdramon (エアドラモン) Official romanization given by and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *Dra. From Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure An Airdramon is seen in Moscow. Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer Airdramon is a recruitable Digimon who only appears in Anode Tamer. Digimon Adventure 02 Squadrons of Airdramon are kept under the control of the Digimon Emperor by means of his Dark Rings. In the creation of Kimeramon, the data of Airdramon's wings was used. Also an Airdramon appeared at the Dark Ocean but it was easily defeated by Angewomon (this Airdramon was a darker color than the others and was the only one to truly have a speaking role as he called out his attacks). Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon if it is not equipped with a Digi0egg in lines 10 and 16, and can digivolve to Garudamon in the latter. Digimon Tamers An Airdramon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Three Airdramon are the bosses of Trap Crevasse. The Airdramon card, titled "Speed Chip", restores an ally's SP, PA, and PC. Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad When looking for Thomas and in the , Marcus and see three Airdramon flying over them. Digimon World Data Squad Airdramon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. To unlock Airdramon, the following requirements must be met: *Unlocked Tsukaimon *Defeat 10 Wind Guardians Digimon *300 AGI *Defeat 15 Champion Digimon *Walk 5,000 steps C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN Shin'ichirou Jōsaki's takes the form of a using data it absorbed from an Airdramon. Go! Go!! Digimon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Airdramon is with Neo Saiba during the invasion of Holy Angel Castle, where it destroyed a Kuwagamon. Digital Monster D-Project Airdramon digivolves from Kunemon and can digivolve to Kumbhiramon, , Indramon, or Sinduramon. Digimon Virtual Pet In the release of the Digimon virtual pet in 1997, Airdramon was one of the digivolved forms of Betamon. To get Airdramon, there was an odd requirement. The Betamon the person was raising had to be treated medium-poorly, and be woken up during the night at least 9 times. However, in the end this was worth it, because Airdramon is the strongest Champion level Digimon possible to get. If treated perfectly, with a win streak over 40% (with 15+ battles) Airdramon could digivolve into the ultimate level MetalGreymon. Digimon World When the entrance to Mt.Infinity is opened, a brainwashed Airdramon attacks. After it is defeated, it sleeps in 's house until Mameo defeats Machinedramon, after which it rescues him. It then joins the city as a fortune teller. However, it fortune tellings are random so there won't be an effect by following them. Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon when certain stats are reached. If you want to obtain Airdramon then you must have 1000 MP, Speed 100, Brains 100, 30g, 0 or 1 care mistake and as a bonus condition you need to have 90% discipline. Airdramon can digivolve into Phoenixmon and Megadramon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Birdramon and Seadramon have a 30% chance to digivolve to Airdramon when sleeping with their Discipline gauge at 100% whilst having zero tiredness. Digimon World 2 Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into AeroVeedramon. Digimon World 3 When Keith finds a device in Qing Long City that can turn the Oinkmon back into humans, he says that there is no power to start the machine, so Junior has to ask the Airdramon found in the Gale Tower of Seiryu City to blow some wind in Qing Long City in order to provide power. Later when Junior returns to Qing Long City, the windmills are spinning again, the people are all back to normal and Airdramon is seen again asleep in the Gale Tower. Wild Airdramon can also be found in Asuka's East Sector, in Tyranno Valley. Their sand color variable can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Noise Desert and Pelche Oasis. In the PAL version of the game, the sand color Airdramon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in East Wire Forest, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Airdramon card is #087 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 950 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Spinning Needle": inflicts 430 damage. * "Wing Cutter": inflicts 200 damage. * "Tail Whip": inflicts 50 damage, and sets opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Recover own HP by +100. Boost own Attack Power by +100." Digimon World Re:Digitize Airdramon digivolves from Candlemon and Biyomon and can digivolve to Garudamon, Megadramon, and MegaSeadramon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Airdramon digivolves from Impmon, Tentomon, Patamon, and Biyomon, and can digivolve to Megadramon, MagnaAngemon, and Myotismon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World DS Airdramon digivolves from Gotsumon at LV 12 (although not through normal methods). Airdramon also appears in Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Airdramon is #089 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 147 HP, 180 MP, 85 Attack, 93 Defense, 91 Spirit, 94 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Sylph Aegis 4 traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. It is also available in Dawn's Speed Starter pack. Airdramon digivolves from Monodramon and can digivolve to Megadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Airdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 4000 total experience, and you must have previously befriended an Airdramon. Airdramon can DNA digivolve to AeroVeedramon with Tyrannomon, or to MegaSeadramon with Ebidramon. Airdramon can be hatched from the Kaizer Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Airdramon is #067, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Dark and Thunder elements. It possesses the Death Guard and High Speed Evasion traits. It dwells in the . When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Airdramon. Airdramon digivolves from and can digivolve into Karatenmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Airdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 23 with 110 speed, but only once you have revived Airdramon. It can be hatched from the Heat Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Airdramon Digifuses from Veemon and Patamon and can DigiFuse to Megadramon with Guardromon, to Gigadramon with Tankmon and Mekanorimon, to Azulongmon with Magnadramon, Goldramon, and Cherubimon (Good), and to Magnadramon with Angewomon, MegaKabuterimon (Red), and Kyukimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Airdramon is #075 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Biyomon, Hawkmon and Betamon and can digivolve to Wingdramon, MegaSeadramon, Megadramon, and . Its special attack is Spinning Needle and its support skill is Wind Guardians which increases damage from Wind skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Airdramon is #075 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Biyomon, Hawkmon and Betamon and can digivolve to Wingdramon, MegaSeadramon, Megadramon, and . Its special attack is Spinning Needle and its support skill is Wind Guardians which increases damage from Wind skills by 15%. Digimon World Championship Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon, , and Veemon, and can digivolve to Cyberdramon, Parrotmon, and Deramon. Digimon Heroes! Airdramon digivolves from Piyomon and can digivolve to Megadramon. Notes and references